Realizations
by OuranHero
Summary: When Tohru is kidnapped by Akito on her birthday, it sets off a chain of events that none of them were ready for - especially Kyo.
1. Chapter 1

"COME HERE, YA DAMNED RAAAAT!" Kyo yelled as he rushed towards Yuki. Yuki sighed and easily dodged Kyo's pathetic excuse for a punch. He stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Kyo, have you forgotten that today is Tohru's birthday?" Yuki asked. He was enraged at Kyo for forgetting, which he obviously did.

"Oh, crap!" Kyo exclaimed, jumping up from the ground. His pants were covered in mud now. "Gotta go!" He ran off toward to market.

Yuki sighed. Kyo was so stupid. He turned to see Shigure walking along the hall in a sort of daze.

"High school girls, high school girls, all for me, high school girls!" he sang happily.

"Shigure, where's Tohru?" sighed Yuki, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Oh, didn't she tell you? Arisa and Saki are bringing her over after they shop." Shigure awnsered.

"Oh, okay." Yuki said. He couldn't wait for Tohru to open the present he got her. He knew she would love it.

* * *

><p>Kyo went through the store, trying to find something Tohru would like. He was grumbling to himself and worndering why on Earth he was here anyway. Since when did he care about things like this? Yet here he was, wandering through a store and fretting about what to get Tohru.<p>

_No!_ he told himself. _I don't fret._ He couldn't deny the fact that he cared about Tohru, but he knew Akito would hate him for it. Not that Akito didn't already hate him for being the cat. Akito wasn't that bad nowadays, though.

_Aw, Crap!_ Kyo screamed in his head when he saw Tohru and her weird friends right infront of him. Saki's hair stood up and she looked directly at him.

"What are you looking at, Saki?" asked Arisa.

"Oh, nothing." Said Saki, and turned away.

Kyo rushed through the store, and found something perfect for Tohru. He quickly bought them and sprinted to the House of Sohma, where he put it in a bag and called it a day.

At the party, everyone sang happy birthday to Tohru, who blushed. She opened Arisa and Saki's pesents first, which were new clothes. Next, she opened Shigure's, which was a small dress with an apron on it.

"Tohru, open mine next." said Yuki, placing himself beside her at the small table they all crowded around.

She opened it. Inside, there was a beautiful necklace with golden chains holding a small bird of blue stones.

"Oh, Yuki, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed. Yuki smiled and put it around her neck.

"I'm so glad you like it." he said with a soft smile.

"All that's left it Kyo's." said Tohru. Momiji and the others sent their gifts there that morning.

Inside were two ahir ribbons. They were blue with streaks of glitter and the ends were made of a fine lace.

"Oh, wow." Tohru whispered. "Thank you so much."

"Yeah, yeah." said Kyo. He was blushing.

At night, Tohru climbed into bed, sighing. She remembered the wonderful day she had, and fell into a blissful sleep.

A dark hand closed around her mouth and pulled her sleeping body out and into the cold, crisp night. The kidnapper smiled. "Oh, don't worry." he whispered to the sleeping girl. "All I need is a talk. Then you can decide what to do."

He darted into the night, intentionally leaving behind footprints for the boys to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Tohru woke up in a comfy bed. She stretched out her limbs and realized that this was not in the Sohma house.

"Wh-where am I?" she mumbled sleepily, but still in a frightened tone. She got out of bed and found herself in a familiar place.

This was Akito's place.

Tohru panicked a bit and jumped a mile.

"Sleep well?" chuckled Akito, moving closer to where Tohru stood in her bedclothes.

"Uh, yes." she awnsered. "Why am I here?"

Akito smiled. "I just want to talk to you. That's all."

"Oh, um, about what?" asked Tohru.

"You see, I took you here so I could talk to you in private. I knew Yuki and Kyo wouldn't allow that if I tried it with their knowing." he said.

"Yeah, I can imagine that." said Tohru, smiling at the thought of her two friends. Akito's face darkened.

"I have something very important to tell you." said Akito. "You, and only you, can break the Sohma curse."

The words he spoke sank in and Tohru sat down to try to process it.

"I only recently realized this fact. As you know, I have little time left." he turned to Tohru. "Maybe if you break the curse, I can live longer."

Akito gave her some clothes and let Tohru go outside to think over whether or not she was going to do this or not. He smiled to himself.

"Maybe being nice to her helped. Of course, she would have done it anyway for Yuki and Kyo." he said to himself, watching Tohru intently.

A few minutes later, Tohru agreed. Akito grinned triumphantly. "Then let me tell you what to do..." he whispered something into her ear. Her eyes widened, but she nodded.

They would finally be free.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where the hell is Tohru?" asked Kyo, barging into the dining room.<p>

"Now that I think about it, I havn't seen her all morning." Yuki said.

"Let's look for her then!" Shigure suggested. The searched the house and woods.

Kyo threw the door to her room open. He saw the unmade bedsheets and the opened window, and jumped through the window, yelling, "Hey, guys, follow me!"

He followed the footprints that were obviously left there on purpose. He felt worry bloom in his chest and wondered why the crap it happened.

Yuki sprinted after him, thinking that Kyo would probably lead them there were footprints that were far too small to be Kyo's, so he followed.

The footprints led them to the place where Akito sat on the steps, waiting for them.

"Where's Tohru?" asked Kyo, who got there first. Yuki came up behind him, breathing hard. A quick look behind them revealed that Shigure had stayed home.

"Back there." said Akito easily. Yuki pushed past Kyo and into the house, and there sat Tohru, smiling.

"Hello, Yuki." she said. Yuki and Kyo's worry faded and was replaced by releif.

"Why the hell'd you do that?" asked Kyo, turning to Akito.

"To annoy you." Akito replied smoothly. Tohru looked at him, knowing it was a lie and he was making himself look bad. He shot her a glance before returning his gaze to Yuki.

Yuki let out a frustrated sigh. "Let's go, Tohru."

"Yeah..." Tohru said, and got up. Yuki took her left hand, and Kyo took her right. She turned to exchange looks with Akito before leaving.

She was determined to do this. No matter the cost.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now we can fight!" Kyo shouted, and ran at Yuki. Yuki dodged it, and shot an alarmed look at Kyo. Kyo was getting worse. Maybe it was about the madness of yesterday?

Yuki threw a punch at the middle of Kyo's back, and Kyo stumbled forward, all of the breatah knocked out of him. Sucking in his breath, Kyo swirled around and punched Yuki in the chest, knocking him off gaurd. Okay, maybe Kyo wasn't getting worse.

Shigure sat on the porch. Tohru walked by with a basket of laundry and turned. "Are they fighting again?" asked Tohru in an amused voice. She had decided that she would wait a while to break the curse.

"Yes. It's very interesting, if you would like to join me." Shigure said, smiling the day away.

"No, I should really finish this laundry. I think that's the last clean pair of pants Kyo has." she answered, and pointed to Kyo.

Meanwhile, Kyo attempted to kick Yuki's legs out from under him, but Yuki did an amazing flip to dodge it. A kind of cocky one too.

"Alright, let's take a break." Kyo said, breathing hard. He was still kind of shaken about yesterday. He knew Akito wouldn't kidnap Tohru just for fun...

"Well, you're the one who started it." Yuki replied, but consented anyway.

Yesterday, Yuki had had a feeling that Akito had been lying. He also had a feeling that Tohru went along with it. If Tohru went along with it, so would he, for the time being. Kyo probably had no clue, though. Yuki thought as he walked into the kitchen, greeted by the scent of seasoned chicken.

"Oh, I was making lunch." Tohru said, spinning around. Yuki thought she always looked so cute in her apron. He saw that the rice maker was on, too.

"It smells good." he said. She grinned that fantastic smile of hers, and Yuki's heart did a little flip.

"Oh! School starts tomorrow." she said.

"Yeah, we'll be third years..." Yuki thought out loud.

"I should probably tell everyone else that lunch is almost done..." Tohru said, and rushed out of the room, running straight into Kyo.

"Gya!" he yelled as he turned into a small orange cat.

"I'm sooooo sooorry..." Tohru whined.

"Nah, it's fine." Kyo said. "Hey, Tohru, what did Akito really want?"

"Wh-what?" asked Tohru.

"Ya don't have to tell me if ya don't wanna." he said. Just then, a white puff of smoke appeared and there sat Kyo, completely naked.

"Ah!" Tohu squealed and turned quickly as Kyo put his clothes back on.

"Just... think about it, okay?" he asked. He really was concerned about her, no matter what that damned rat might think.

Kyo walked away. Tohru sighed._ If I tell them, they won't let me do it, for sure._ she thought.

But she had to. She just had to. She couldn't imagine what it was like to never be able to hug aanyone from the opposite sex.

Soon, they would be free. Tohru would make sure.

_A/N: Sorry this chapter is kinda boring. It's more of a transition chapter. Also, it may seem as if it's a YukixTohru fanfic, but trust me, it's a KyoxTohru fanfic._


	4. Chapter 4

Tohru sighed. She was sure Yuki had figured it out, and possibly even Kyo. Kyo was dense, though. Maybe he knew her true feelings about him...

Kyo probably didn't even know his own feelings. Even after she had accepted his true form and he seemed to know, he still didn't act on his feelings.

Yuki strolled up to her. "Hey, can I talk to you?" he asked. She nodded as he steered her away by her elbow.

"Okay. Akito's a terrible liar. What did he tell you?" Yuki asked seriously.

"Well..." she said, avaoiding his intense gaze. He continued to look at her seriously.

"He said I could break the curse..." she mumbled.

"What?" he asked, grabbing her shoulders. "And how exactly did he say to do this?"

She mumbled something Yuki couldn't possibly understand. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear and started pacing.

"Well, I guess I know now." Kyo said. Tohru and Yuki swiveled around. Kyo stood a few feet from them, his arms crossed, and a sad-ish look on his face. "Y'know, you could've told me instead of that damned rat."

"Kyo? When did you get here?" Yuki exclaimed.

Kyo smirked. "I guess your skills aren't as good when your in distress." he said.

Yuki's face twisted with a rage Tohru didn't know Yuki had in him. Kyo was looking at Tohru.

"So why'd you tell this rat instead of me?" he asked, but Yuki had already pounced on him.

"Stop!" Tohru shouted as she flung herself in-between Yuki and Kyo. They both became their animals of the zodiac. Infront of her sat a small grey rat and a brightly coloured orange cat. "Don't fight again!"

Yuki and Kyo were surprised she shouted at them. Although, they did start fighting. She probably didn't tell them because she didn't want this to happen, they thought guiltily.

Tohru stalked off. With a jolt Kyo realized that this was the first time he had ever seen Tohru angry. She did have a right to be angry with them, though.

"Did you hear what she has to do to break the curse?" Kitty-Kyo asked darkly.

"No." Sighed Rat-Yuki.

With a white puff of smoke and a small bang, Kyo and Yuki became human.

"Ya know, I think Tohru thinks she has to do this." Kyo said as he pulled his clothes on.

"You're right, for a change." Yuki said, tugging his own clothes on.

"Oh, you guys, Tohru just waked by, and she looked pretty angry." Shigure told them as they walked in. "What on earth could you have done?"

"Nothing." they both muttered in unison.

"Heh." Shigure smirked as they went into their rooms to await dinner. Well, Yuki went into his room. Kyo climbed onto the roof and watched to clouds go by, thinking about nothing. Nothing except Tohru, that is. Lately, Kyo was finding it hard to think about anything else.

* * *

><p>Tohru was ready. She couldn't stand to wait any longer. No, tomorrow. She had to see Saki and Arisa first. She stared out the window thoughtfully. Was she really prepared to do this? Yes. She felt she had to. More than that, she wanted to. Yes. This was how it was going to be.<p>

* * *

><p>The clouds floated by as Kyo lay and watched. He would keep an eye on Tohru from now on, he determined. It wasn't stalking if she could potentially harm herself, right?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

After spending the day with Arisa, Saki, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure Tohru set out into the woods, carrying one very important item. Kyo saw her from his usual spot on the roof and decided that Tohru going to the woods in the middle of the night was _not_ going to turn out well.

Tohru found a clearing. The light of the full moon shone on her brown hair, making it shine. The moon also made the knife she was carrying with her shine, catching Kyo's eye.

"Holy shit, Tohru!" Kyo yelled and ran towards her. Tohru barely had time to turn around before Kyo smacked the knife out of her hand.

"Kyo-" Tohru began, but Kyo pulled her against him into a hug. He didn't even turn into a cat as he began his speech.

"Tohru, you really don't need to do this. Everyone would be sad if you were dead, even if the curse was lifted. Look, I'm not exactly sure what you were supposed to do here. But, and I know I sound like Yuki here, but I wouldn't want to be free of the curse if you weren't here with me."

Tohru was crying, and had been ever since he started the second sentence. "Kyo..." she whispered and burried her face into his shoulder. He stroked her hair to make her calm.

As they parted, Tohru gasped. "Kyo, you didn't turn into a cat!"

"Huh." he said, examining himself. "Guess not."

Just then Yuki burst into the clearing, breathing hard.

"Hey, Akito is-" he began, but was cut off.

"Yes, Akito." said Akito, emerging from the woods like a ghost.

"Akito!" Kyo shouted, throwing one arm protectively infront of Tohru.

"Kyo, I would have thought that you would like to have your curse lifted. Especially since you have that ugly true form." he said cooly.

"Not at this price." Kyo said.

"What price?" asked Yuki, who had missed everything. Then he saw the knife, and his eyes widened. "Oh."

"Kyo." Akito said sterny. "Don't you want this?"

"N-no..." Kyo said, but he wasn't so sure now. Akito could be very persuasive.

"Well then," Akito said. Faster than anyone could see, he zipped around Kyo and grabbed Tohru by the arm. " I'll end the curse myself."


	6. Chapter 6

To everyone's surprise, Tohru chuckled and twisted out from under Akito's grip. Akito's face was a mask of surprise and confusion.

"Akito, you and I both know that lifting the curse won't extend your life." She chuckled. No one had ever seen this side of Tohru. "Even if it did lift the curse, wouldn't it be convenient if I dissapeared along with the curse?"

That thought had crossed all of their minds, but none of them ever said anything. Right now, they were all in shock.

"For a while, I thought it would work and that would make you happy." she lifted her head and met Akito's gaze. "But knowing it would hurt the people I love most, I can't do it. It probably wouldn't work, and I would be gone and you'd be happy. Well, too bad."

Tohru fell to the ground. Kyo rushed to pick her up and turned to Akito. "That's it, then? That was your plan?"

"Heh." Akito laughed, looking at Tohru with wonder. "I wonder how she figured it out."

Kyo's face darkened. "You son of a-"

"Kyo, stop." Yuki said. Kyo turned to Yuki. "He's probably playing the bad guy again. Let's just go."

Kyo sighed angrily but consented anyway, and left with Yuki. Akito watched them go.

"Yuki." he said, mostly to himself. "You're to smart for your own good." And with that, he left the clearing.

When they got the the House of Sohma, Kyo put Tohru in her bed and left the room. Yuki was waiting outside, his arms folded over his chest.

"So I guess I lost." he said sadly.

"Lost what?" Kyo grumbled.

"Tohru's heart. You won." he said, smiling.

Kyo had nothing to say to that, and Yuki had nothing left to say. So he left.

Tohru stumbled out of her room, an exhausted look on her face.

"Tohru, are you okay?" asked Kyo.

"Yeah... what happened?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Well..." he began. "You kind of got yourself out of the situation."

"How?" she asked.

"You... Uhm... I don't know how to explain it. Maybe you have a split personality or something?" Kyo said.

"Huh. Maybe." Tohru seemed too tired to continue talking, so Kyo left her alone.

So now Tohru had a split personality. What next? She's acually an alien come from Mars to study human life?

Kyo let it go. It couldn't be _that_ much of a big deal, right?

_A/N : Okay, so do you guys think I should continue the story from here? _


	7. Chapter 7

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Tohru shouted angrily, rushing to school. She was going to be late.

Her split personality, also known as her "other me", had taken to coming out at random times. Right now, the "other me" was swearing.

She got to school and rested her hands on her knees, breathing hard. "Tohru!" shouted Arisa, waving her over.

"Oh, hey." she said, still tired from running. After they talked, she went to go meet Yuki and Kyo.

"Toooooooohru!" Momiji yelled, and grabbed onto her arm. Haru was with him, and nodded in Tohru's direction.

_Oh my God, what if I become like Haru?_ she thought. It wasn't that she didn't like him, but he had that whole black Haru going on...

Hopefully not. Yuki smiled at her. Strangely, ever since the other Tohru was discovered, Yuki's smiles were always kind of sad, and all of the Looks Kyo shot him were triumphant.

"Hey." Kyo said.

"We're third-years now!" Tohru said happily.

"Yep!" Kyo said. Weird, normally Yuki would have awnsered.

Momiji still had a girls uniform, seeing as he still looked more like a girl than a boy.

"Oh, classes are starting..." Tohru said, and set off to class.

Once class was over, she began talking to Saki and Arisa.

"So, Tohru, do ya like your new classes?" asked Arisa, smiling.

"Not really." said the other Tohru, startling her friends.

Saki's hair stood up. "Your electric waves are weird today." she observed.

"Are they?" Other Tohru asked in a bored tone never used by Tohru before.

"Tohru, are you okay?" asked Arisa, concerned.

"Dandy." Tohru awnsered. "Oh, crap! Better get home!" she ran away, waving goodbye.

"Uhm, did you..." Arisa asked.

"Yeah." awnsered Saki.

"Aw, man..." Tohru said as she walked home. "The other me came out when I was talking to my friends..." Tohru hurried inside the house, and was greeted by Shigure and Aya sitting at the table.

"Oh, hello, Tohru." Shigure said. He had a sort of perma-smile, Tohru noticed.

"Hello!" Aya said. He also had a perma-smile.

"Oh, hello, Aya. It looks like I'm making more food than planned..." she said, hurrying into the kitchen.

"Doesn't Tohru have any free time?" asked Aya happily.

"Oh, that's right! Tohru goes back to work tomorrow!" Shigure said, a light bulb going off over his head. Just then, Yuki and Kyo trudged in.

"Sorry we're late." they mumbled in unison, and shot each other dirty looks. Yuki froze when he saw his brother.

"Shigure, what's _he_ doing here?" he asked coldly.

"I'm here to eat!" Aya awnsered.

Everyone ate, and went to bed.

Tohru curled up in her bed. Silent tears streamed down her face. The truth was, she was afraid she would dissapear and the other her would take her over. She was afraid. That was all there was to it.

And she had no way to stop it from happening.


	8. Chapter 8

"What? You said I won!" Kyo yelled, balling up his fists.

"Yes, I did. I never said I'd give up." Yuki said, grinning. Kyo sighed.

"Just 'cuz you won't give up doesn't mean you'll win." Kyo said.

"Oh, no, I have a feeling I have no chance of winning. But I'm not giving up."

Kyo didn't understand this. Didn't he already win? Was the game still on? And since when was Tohru's heart a game! Why would Yuki keep trying to do something he had no chance of doing?

Kyo turned and walked away. Yuki sighed. Yuki had thought Tohru had feelings for him, seeing as she loved going to his secret base, and the way she used to look at him...

But that was the thing. _Used to._ No matter what, he always added used to to his sentences...

* * *

><p>Akito sighed. That stupid airhead always ruined everything. True, it would have been convenient if Tohru dissapeared with the curse, but that wasn't why he told her to do that. He really did want the curse lifted, and adding the whole "not much longer to live" thing would surely get her to do it. Akito hadn't counted on her doing it just so he could be happy.<p>

Akito knew he had little time left. He had known for a while now. The question was, what would he do with that time?

* * *

><p>Tohru rushed around, sweeping and cleaning as fast as lightning.<p>

"My, Tohru's working so hard on her first day back!" said one of her co-workers cheerfully.

"She sure does have a lot of energy." said the other one, equally cheerful. They moved on to the next room.

Tohru wiped the sweat off her forehead. She heard loud footsteps, and turned just in time to see Momiji barreling toward her. She dodged him. Tohru couldn't have Momiji turning into a bunny, could she?

"Hi, Momiji!" she said pleasantly.

"Hi, Tohru!" he said. Momiji looked around to see if the other workers were still there, and since they weren't, he went ahead and hugged Tohru.

In her hands Tohru held a rabbit that looked a bit like Pikachu. She laughed.

"How stupid are you?" asked the other Tohru.

Momiji froze. So did Tohru. "Oh, Momiji, I didn't mean that." she said apologetically.

"No, it's okay." he said sadly. When Tohru left and he was bored, he started singing.

"Who's in the forest strolling, the birds and the bees sing Momiji ~"

Tohru sighed. How could the other Tohru say that? It was just mean. Especially since it was Momiji. She rushed home, trying to wipe the tears from her face.

_A/N: Again, this is a transitional chapter._


	9. Chapter 9

Tohru walked home from another exhausting day of work. Momiji hadn't been around, thank God.

_Shut up, me._ she thought irritably to herself. Recently, the other Tohru had started speaking to her. It was scary, but more than anything it was annoying.

Tohru was surprised to hear herself thinking like this. Why on Earth would she be thinking-

Suddenly, Tohru was on her knees, clutching at her head. It seemed as if her brain was exploding inside her skull. The pain knifed through her body, and was gone. She chuckled.

"Finally." she whispered happily. "Finally."

She skipped home, happy that she finally had complete control of the body. It had been so awful, stuck inside that airhead's brain for so long! For some reason, when Tohru was in more trouble than she had ever been in, the door in her brain unlocked and Other Tohru was finally able to come out.

_My name isn't other Tohru._ she thought bitterly. _But I was stuck inside this girl so long that I've forgotten my name. It doesn't matter, anyway. I'm Tohru now._

_How long has it been...? _she asked herself, suddenly having a deep desire to know.

"That stupid airhead!" she shouted out loud, enraged. "She's still here, isn't she?"

Tohru searched her mind and found a presence lurking in the very back of her mind, with a slightly triumphant air about it. It was Tohru's, still inside the body Other Tohru had worked to hard to take over. Strange, they usually disapeared when she took over.

_Not Other Tohru. Tohru. My name is Tohru._

When she got to the House of Sohma, Tohru tried her hardest to be like the old Tohru. But it was hard, trying to be so cheerful all the time.

"Hello, Tohru!" Shigure sang. He greeted Tohru every day, she remembered.

"Hi, Shigure!" she said, trying to sound as happy as that stupid girl always did. "Where's Yuki and Kyo?" Shigure's eyes narowed.

"I'm not sure. They haven't gotten home yet." he said wearily. Now it was Tohru's turn to narrow her eyes.

"Oh, right!" Shigure said, hitting himself on the head. "I have a deadline soon!" he hurried out of the room, glancing back at her as he left.

Tohru sighed and pushed her hair out of her face. Yes, _her _face. It was so good to be in a girl this time.

Tohru didn't make them dinner. She had a feeling she didn't need to, for some reason.

_That's right!_ Tohru smacked her forehead. _Yuki and Kyo told her they were buying take-out today! God, I'm such an idiot!_ That's _why Shigure looked at me funny!_

She walked into her room. Man, the old Tohru didn't know how good she had it! She had lived in people who had no home, no food, and died starving!

Tohru shivered. She hated to die inside people.

The door opened. Tohru swiveled and found Kyo standing in the door.

"Hey, food's here." he said. Tohru nodded and followed him into the kitchen. He glanced at her wearily before sitting down.

They ate in silence. Kyo glanced at Tohru and sighed. "Where's the real Tohru?" he asked. He sounded tired.

Tohru's head flew up, and Yuki lifted his silently.

"How did you...?" she asked in astonishment. It normally took family about a week, and friend a month.

"Tohru normally talks during dinner. And Shigure told me about this afternoon." Kyo said.

"Me, too." Yuki added. Kyo shot him a look and Yuki returned it.

"Sorry, lover-boy." Tohru laughed, and stood up. She was tired of playing games. "She's gone."

"Gone where?" asked Yuki, standing up. Kyo stood slowly beside him, his hands balled up into fists. She heard him mutter something that sounded alot like 'witch'.

"Not telling." Tohru said, smirking. "She's mine now, and you can't have her back."


	10. Chapter 10

"And so, I win." Tohru said triumphantly. Kyo ran towards her, his fists raised.

"Kyo!" Yuki shouted, throwing out his hand to stop him. To Kyo's surprise, Tohru threw out her arms, making herself vulnerable for attack.

"Go ahead. If you hurt me, you'll be hurting her." she chuckled, grinning. Kyo stopped short of punching her right in the face.

"You mean Tohru's still there?" he whispered. Yuki still had his hands raised, ready to stop him at any time.

Yuki had known Kyo would have been hurting the _real _Tohru, but Kyo seemed to only be capable of one emotion at a time.

"Sadly, yes. But it's working to my advantage." Tohru said. "I know! If you take one step closer, I'll kill her!"

Yuki froze, but Kyo moved forward. "Do it. I dare you." he said.

"Kyo..." Yuki warned, but Tohru was startled. Kyo took advantage of this and grabbed her shoulders.

"Tohru!" he yelled into her ear. Tohru threw up her hands and covered her ears, but Yuki grabbed them and pulled them down to her sides.

"Tohru, I know you're in there! You might have only won against Akito because of this bitch, but you can beat her and save yourself! Because, Tohru, if you don't, no one will." he shouted. Tohru tried to wrench her shoulders away from him, but Kyo's grip was firm.

Tohru felt something stir inside her brain. "NO NO NO!" she shouted, clamping down on the rising power in the very back of her mind. It grew bigger and bigger until Tohru's grasp on the real Tohru failed and she was thrown out of her mind by an incredible force.

The spirit sailed into the middle of the room, creating a blinding blue light.

"You wanna get rid of that thing?" Kyo asked Yuki.

"Yes." Yuki awnsered, rolling up his sleeves.

"Time to use my rat powers." Yuki said. He summoned the energy from the rats in the surrounding area and his hand began to glow. He struck the light at full force. It shattered, the light fading slowly.

Tohru gasped as she gained control of her own body. Kyo's face filled with relief and he hugged her, tight. Yuki's face filled with relief too, but he left the room. He knew what was coming next, and he didn't want his heart ripped out. Again.

Because he lost for good. And he couldn't watch them kiss.

And that's exactly what they did. It was the first kiss for both of them, and it wasn't the last.

"Is it over?" asked Tohru hopefully.

Kyo nodded. "It's over." And wrapped his arms around Tohru, pulling her into an embrace that would stick with them forever.


End file.
